I am a WHAT!
by DBZAddict
Summary: Ok, one minute I'm a girl in the hospital, the next I am a guy in the Dragonball Z Universe! Bra, Pan, and this Xzera chick are checking me out? I have to train with Vegeta! What the hell is going on?
1. What a suprise!

* * *

**Yay!!! I'm finally posting a DBZ story!!! I've had several chapters done for some time, but decided to post other stories** **while I was still trying to figure out the loading process. **

**Anyway, I thought I ought to let you know, this is a side story to ****another one of the fanfictions I have written, but not posted. **

**Don't worry though, it can stand on it's own too. **

**Oh, and: I don't own any Anime or DBZ or anything, try an pin me with anything and you'll regret it!!!**

**I do, however, own Kaji and Soukai and I'll let you know if I make anyone else.**

**Ok, now for something of note: **_Italics_** = personal thoughts when strung together, but are used for emphasis when alone.**

**K. On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

****

I like to think that I'm pretty laid back, someone that can handle change with an open mind, but even a saint has limits and I sure ain't a saint! If only _one_ of the freaky things had happened to me it could have been fine. Two, _well_….maybe. But having everything gang up on me like it did, totally pushed me over my limit of handling things well! When I first woke up I was groggy and confused. _Where am I?_ Was my first thought. A minute ago I was listening to the rain outside my hospital window, as it struck the greenery planted about the small building. Now, I looked around me: desert. I had never been to one personally, but I felt strangely familiar with the area I now found myself in.

.  
  
I realized several other things all at once: I didn't hurt anymore, I was laying down in a crater, and my body felt weird. The thought of not hurting after months in the hospital from the car accident made me fill with joy, but the weird signals my brain was getting dampened it slightly. I ignored the bashed landscape for the moment. Instead of hopping up and dancing with glee at my sudden improvement in health, I slowly began inventorying my body. The first real shock: a flat chest! I wasn't vain about it or anything, but I clearly remembered having a rack!

.  
  
The next shock was a doosey: I was male. That's what the weird feeling from between my legs must be. I felt the blood leave my face as the initial horror of it struck me. _An involuntary sex change! _I would probably have passed out, but a third only slightly less shocking surprise made itself known to me at that moment. A long, brown-red tail was swishing agitatedly between my legs. It took a moment once I noticed it to realize it was attached to me. Ok, that was cool! For some reason, all my life, I've felt like I had a missing appendage there, now I felt compete. This positive realization knocked me out of my first freak out.

.  
  
Carefully I sat up, leaning slightly to the left so I didn't hurt my tail. Then I shakily stood up. _So far, so good._ I examined myself and found that from what I could see, I was fairly strong and slightly attractive. My hands were definitely "man hands", but also long and dexterous. My arms were well muscled, but not overly, and I had a nice tan. Though covered in white armor, I could tell that my shoulders and chest were fairly broad as well as toned. _Whoa! I got great abs!_ I found out happily (I've always had a thing for six-packs, on me or others). Skipping over the currently concealed, beneath black spandex and white armor, male parts with a blush, I inspected my thighs and legs with glee! They were rock hard with muscle and I was betting I had a great ass! I have always been sensitive about the size of my thighs since I gained ten pounds there after the holidays a few years ago.

.

Looking down I also realized I was taller. Before I was an average 5'5", now I would guesstimate my height to be more toward six foot something or other. That didn't take into account my hair. When I looked down some of my bright scarlet bangs fell into my eyes. Gingerly, I felt the bouncy, spiky-yet-silky mane I was now graced with. _Huh, dirty-blond to neon-red in 0.2 seconds_, I chuckled lightly. Startled by my "own" voice I paused. Yet another pleasant surprise! I had a great body, albeit a male one, and a great laugh. _It's warm and …kind of reminds me of dark honey,_ I thought (as weird as that sounds).

.  
  
I assumed my voice would be similar, but decided to find out later when I had some one to talk to. I would rather not be seen talking to myself. I was glad that no one had come upon me during my brief inspection. _Speaking of embarrassing and inspections_… I looked down towards my groin section feeling hesitant. I mean it was "mine" and I'd have to see it sometime, but was reluctant to in such an exposed place. Hell, I was just plain reluctant! It was hard enough just getting used to the feel. Thank goodness there was nothing around to arouse me, so I was spared dealing with that as of yet.

.  
  
When I got the strangest sensation on the back of my neck and in my mind, I decided to deal with it later. It was like I could feel energy rippling and clashing somewhere nearby. Instinctually I knew it was powerful warriors fighting, and I suddenly knew "where" I was. The facts added up, as strange as they might be: my tail, the weird hair, the blasted looking landscape, the energy sensing…. I fought the realization, I mean, it just wasn't possible! Then I looked at my new "self" realizing by now that there is probably very little that is impossible. In case you're wondering and haven't figured it out yourselves, yes I was in a Dragonball Z universe.

.  
  
I grew slightly excited yet alarmed at my realization. I was excited that I was in a world that I had always dreamed about. I was alarmed because I was obviously a sayajin (at least in part) and in the anime series, plus in most fan fictions I have read: unknown sayajins are usually considered the "bad guys" and are pummeled. Hopefully the sources of the energies bashing each other would speak to me before they decided to bash me too.

.  
  
_Speaking of energy, hmmm_…Sayajins are supposed to be more in tune with their ki, and even though I didn't really want to attract the warriors attention I couldn't help myself. I mean, they probably would get around to finding me eventually and I really wanted to see what I could do before anything bad might happen. _What to try though?_ I thought about it a little. A simple exercise I saw in one episode where Videl was first learning how to channel her ki seemed a good start. I sat cross-legged on the ground and cupped my hands, slowly willing the wonderful energy and excitement I felt within myself into the air between my hands. It turned out to be surprisingly easy, as in a few seconds my minor effort paid off with a small ping-pong sized sphere of glowing gold-red energy.

.  
  
I was ecstatic and amazed. Within my cupped palms was what, to me, seemed a small miracle. I concentrated and brought the energy back into myself. _Well, that was worth a bronze medal._ Smiling, I once again stood up. _Time to try for the gold!_ I concentrated on my energy and pushed it under me like in Videl's lesson. I didn't push mush since I didn't want to shoot up too high. I felt myself lighter and lighter, until I looked down. I was about ten feet up. Once again I laughed, heartier this time, and was torn whether to be amazed at flying or that.

.  
  
At first I was a bit frightened, but as I ascended into the air slowly it left me. After all: I could fly! It was I who was in control. _Besides I am part sayajin, I must be fairly tough._ Even a fifty foot fall probably wouldn't even bruise me, though I might be startled. I was high enough now to see beyond the nearest mountains and cliffs. I turned (once I figured out how to maneuver) towards the disturbance I sensed before. There, several miles away, I saw energy beams and flash like things that looked like rippling heat waves. Not long after I saw the ripples, sonic booms began hitting me. I squinted and realized that the sonic booms were in fact caused by super fast blows dealt by the combatants.

.  
  
_So cool! I not only am able to see this, but I am seeing this! Some day might actually do it as well! My vision rocks!_ Before I had to have glasses to see beyond three feet in front of me, now I could see miles away. That was how I discovered another cool thing: one of the fighters was a girl! From her blue hair, I was betting it was Bra. Not just any Bra though, but a teenage hottie. _Uh-oh, I hope I can control my body if, or rather when, I meet her_. The when was added since the two fighters suddenly stopped and seemed to be peering over at me. _Holy hell. Well here goes nothing!_ I slowly and nervously flew over towards them.

.  
  
As I grew closer I identified the other fighter: Vegeta. _Oh great if I get pummeled, I will get really pummeled!_ I also noted the presence of two other fairly high powered people. _Maybe it's Goku or Gohan and I'll have a chance._ I couldn't see them immediately though. The sources seemed a little to the north. Must be waiting at a safe distance from the spar. A spar being most likely why they were in the middle of no where in the first place.

.  
  
Finally I got within speaking distance. Even though they were on their guard they hadn't attacked yet, probably due to my slow and nervous approach. They glared at me, well Vegeta did, I swear Bra was checking me out! Both were unsettling to say the least. Finally, Vegeta seemed satisfied I wasn't a threat, though he did seem to focus a while on the tail wrapped around my waist. "Well boy, speak! Who the hell are you and where in the hell did you come from!", he demanded more than asked, his glare on at least half power now. Bra gave her father a pretty powerful glare of her own "Daddy!", she snapped. It was amazing how I heard the intention of "don't be so rude or I'll make you pay" in that one word.

.  
  
She then turned to me with a brilliant smile. Her sapphire blue eyes were lit from within and sparkled. Even though her hair was mussed, it looked soft and made me want to touch it. Her blue Gi and yellow under shirt were a bit tattered, but she wore it well, like it was a gown. I had a feeling that if she wore a burlap sack it would look like a gown. I quickly glanced down, her smile unsettled me, _and it doesn't help that her clothes were torn and mussed and_…. My thoughts were interrupted thankfully when Bra addressed me.

.  
  
"Sorry my Dad is always like that", Vegeta "hmfed" and turned up his glare another notch, "My name is Bra and my father there is Vegeta, what's yours?", she asked politely. I thought furiously, I didn't want them to call me by my real "girl" name. Besides sounding weird and wrong, I kinda felt I should keep the truth about really being a girl a secret for now. I didn't want to be looked at like a freak. I decided to only tell Bulma, and then only once I felt comfortable with it, because I figured she might be able to help me. Until then I decided I would go by a Japanese word I vaguely remember having something to do with fire because of my hair. "M-my name is Kaji", I stuttered nervously. Well, I was right about having a nice voice.

.  
  
"Can't you talk right boy? Answer my question: where did you come from?!", Vegeta snapped again. "Sorry, I'm not sure how I got here or where my origins are in relation to this world, sir. I don't even know where I am. I woke up only about an hour ago a few miles that way", I pointed the way I had come. "Origins, pah. You're on Earth, name your home world Boy!", he demanded. I decided since they used Earth for their world I couldn't exactly say that was where I was from, without going into too much detail, so I decided a Japanese name would do here too. "My world is Chikyuu-sei, sir", I had also decided to treat the prince of all sayajins with the utmost respect to lessen the likelihood of a beating. While I was being interrogated the two near presences had approached. I was wrong, not Goku or Gohan. There were now two other girls floating next to Bra. They looked near each other in age. They all had tails.

.  
  
Confronted with three beautiful young girls, I was having a hard time reminding my body that I _was_ just like them and not _to_ like them. _That never stopped us before_, my body replied. I told it to shut up. On Bra's immediate left (my right) floated a slightly younger girl with short, strait black hair with an orange bandana tied over it. She wore jean shorts that hung off her hips and gave the impression they would fall down at any moment. Threaded through it was a chain belt with a black change purse clipped on. Above her exposed midsection she wore a red short shirt with a V-neck, it was very form fitting and distracting. The gold heart necklace she wore drew even more attention to her bust and I forced my gaze off her onto the other new comer to the far right from my view.

.  
  
This girl also had black hair, but it was spiky and hung midway down her back. She had a few spiky bangs out front and the tips were purple. She wore tight, jean pants that had that faded look and flared slightly at the ankles. Above that a green blouse with purple irises along the bottom. It was only a little tight at the bust and had a V-neck as well. The most startling thing about her was her eyes: they were violet lined in silver! I cataloged all these in an instant before turning back to Vegeta. Even though I had taken only seconds to assess the new arrivals, I must have shown my discomfort in some way because his glare toned down a bit and his patented smirk appeared.

.  
  
Bra decided to make the introductions. "Pan, Xzera, this is Kaji from Chikyuu-sei," I bowed slightly. "Kaji, this is Pan," she addressed the one closest to her, "and Xzera," she motioned to the one next to Pan. They bowed slightly in turn. "Brats, enough chit-chat, time to head back." Vegeta turned his glare back on me "You, boy, will come with us. You are an unknown and I am not going to let you wander around." As he turned away I thought I heard him mutter something about "or I'd be screeched at by the Woman".

.  
  
The three girls gave each other these looks that made me uh…not scared, but definitely apprehensive. Maybe I still had some female intuition or males have their own kind of alarm system, because I suddenly realized that the girls would be after me. _Great, now what am I going to do? Tell them I can't get involved because I'm really a girl? That I'm not from this universe? That even though my body reacts, I can be nothing more than friends? What if I hurt their feelings? Vegeta would kill me_. I could tell that Bra had him wrapped around her little finger. _I'll just have to tell them straight off that I am involved with someone else. That way they'll leave off, I hope_.

.  
  
As Vegeta flew off, the girls turned to follow so I went too. I wanted to talk to Bulma eventually anyway so I might as well brave "meeting" everybody now rather than later. I was lost in my thoughts, worrying, when I noticed Vegeta was way ahead and the girls had dropped back to fly next to me. Bra and Xzera on my right, Pan on my left. I snapped out of my daze when Xzera giggled and Bra blushed._ I probably don't want to know_. Pan took pity on me, "Don't worry, meeting anyone else won't be as uncomfortable as dealing with Vegeta, he is the only one you really need to worry about. His mate and Bra's Mom, Bulma, is great! She's a genius and she is as generous as she is intelligent."

.  
  
I was grateful that she began the conversation and gave me such a great opening "Bulma, huh? So I'll just be meeting her?", well duh I know better, but I couldn't let on. "Oh, no! You'll eventually meet the whole Z gang, they're the protectors of Earth by the way. Probably their friends and families too." I was uncertain I really wanted to meet master Roshi or Yajirobi though. She must have read the uncertainty on my face as dismay because she hurried to reassure me, "Don't worry, they're not going to bombard you! It'll probably be a long time to meet them all, and you don't necessarily have to be their friends. Just be introduced." "The Z team have to know you're one of the 'good' guys so they don't blast you by accident and you don't assault them.", Bra cut in.

.  
  
"That is if you are a "good" guy," Xzera added with a sly smile, "I probably wouldn't mind if you were a little naughty every now and then, especially with me…" She looked like she wanted to devour me and I wasn't sure in which way. I couldn't help, but blush while Bra gasped and Pan covered her mouth trying to hold in a giggle. Then they both set on Xzera, chiding her for her forwardness while she only laughed. By the time they finished their scold, I had manage to subdue my burning face and come up with what I hoped was a suitable story to try and throw them off.

.  
  
I cleared my throat to get their attention and prayed this would work "Uh, Xzera? I…well, I am sort of ,or was, courting a lady back home. So while I find you all, ah, quite attractive I have to…um…decline any advances you might make well in advance…er, yah." _Man that sounded dumb. It went better in my head. Great now they're going to think I'm a total dork! Is this how all guys feel? It sucks!_ Despite my horrible delivery, they seemed to take the message fairly well, at least they weren't laughing. Bra sighed, Pan looked disappointed, but Xzera…the only description of her expression I could think of was sneaky. That was added on to her hungry look, which didn't dissipate an ounce. Looks like that's one worry I bet I'll have a hard time getting rid of.

.  
  
I coughed and tried to recover some of my composure, "I would, however, be honored if you would all consider being my friends, I am rather without any at the moment.", so saying, I turned a hesitant smile on them. Looking back, smiling probably wasn't such a good idea. I later learned that that's when their crushes on me first began. "Well of course we'll be your friends! Won't we girls?", exclaimed Bra, giving Xzera a look that said: be good! Xzera just rolled her eyes and said "Sure" while Pan nodded enthusiastically. Xzera seemed to be the naughty girl of the group, Bra the good girl leader, and Pan seemed fairly outgoing and somewhere in the middle attitude wise. I had a feeling I would have to stay on my toes for a while.

.

* * *

**Sooooo???? You like? Eh? Eh? I must know!!! I ache for response, I am crying out for support!!! I need you!!! (Not like **

**that you pervs!!!) However, I do love reviews so please do!**

.

.

.


	2. Saved by the Bulma

* * *

**Ok...Well, so far I haven't gotten a review, but I am still hoping! After all, reviews are a writer's mana, ambrosia, Mountain Dew... you get the picture. **

**I hope. **

**Oh, and I don't own DBZ or Anime or any other animated stuff. Also, I don't own Mt. Dew. **

**I love Mt. Dew! **

**I do own my own charecters, places, and references to other things not in the series like Kaji, Soukai, and Zenin-Banrai.**

**.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**.**

When we arrived at our destination (Capsule Corp.) I was surprised. On TV it looked big, but in real life it was HUGE! The main dome alone was easily the size of a covered football stadium. It was surrounded by numerous smaller domes, towers, and other buildings of various sizes and shapes. Apparently they had rebuilt the entire complex after Buu so that it was a small city in itself. What was even more astounding was the integration of plants and wild land throughout the Capsule Corp City (otherwise called Ci-Ci City). Small forests, lakes, a river and some streams, even a grassy plain near the center. It was so spread out it seemed they were just some separate buildings in a wilderness.

.  
  
I paused, dumbfounded, as I took in the scene. It was beautiful! Apparently this pleased the girls, but definitely not Vegeta because he barked out: "Stop gawking, boy! Get down here!". I looked down and saw him at the entrance to a smaller dome right off the main building. He looked as impatient as he sounded. Swallowing, I landed (instinctually it appears) before him. He looked over my shoulder where the girls had landed. "Brats, go spar in the gravity room for two hours since our session was interrupted.", he said giving me a small glare, "Then you are free for the rest of day." Turning back to me once again: "You, boy, will come with me to see the Woman, then we will spar." I went cold at those last words, though I managed not to show my dismay.

.  
  
"_Daddy_, he just got here, at least give him 'till tomorrow before you pound him.", Bra wheedled. Vegeta just glared harder at me. "Besides, I thought you were going to spar with Trunks and Goten today since they got back from Zennin-Banrei with Soukai and their kids?", she added. This seemed to get Vegeta's attention. "Very well Brat," he turned his glare down a tad, "but tomorrow we will see what you are made of boy." He turned on his heels and strode inside. I gave Bra a grateful glace and told them I'd see them later, before following the Sayajin Prince inside. I had no idea how to fight, except minor self-defense training. Vegeta would kill me! Hopefully I had the rest of the day to find some way out of it.

.  
  
I followed Vegeta through a lab complex to a room obviously used as a test site for noxious chemicals. Obvious because Bulma was currently doing some testing at the time. She and her assistant were in protective suits using Waldos (machines like hands used to manipulate objects in a hazardous environment) to drip small amounts of a blue liquid on a metal plate. The liquid thickened into a white-blue goo as it sank through the plate before hardening into a white solid substance. Cool. Vegeta waited for them to finish before speaking.

.  
  
"Woman!", he barked to get her attention. She turned with an expression of anger, clearly ready for a fight, before catching sight of me. "Oh, Vegeta, who's this?" she asked politely. Then she saw my tail around my waist, the only thing I can think of calling the sound she made was: Eeeep! "Yes, Woman, he is Sayajin. He seems fairly… Peaceful," I could hear the disgust in his voice at that word, "so don't embarrass me with your antics." At this the angry expression appeared again, "Antics!?! Embarrass you?!? Who's the one who got drunk on Pinapple Juice and tried to fight Goku in his boxers in the middle of the day at the mall?!?", she screeched, apparently forgetting I was even there. And when I say screeched, I mean it! I couldn't help but wince.

.

**(My story, in this pinapple juice has that effect on sayajins. It has relevance on another story.)**

.  
  
This drew her attention back to me, so before Vegeta could retort she was apologizing to me. "I'm sorry dear, I sometimes forget how sensitive sayajin hearing can be." Somehow I doubt she forgets anything, but I wasn't about to say that. "My name is Bulma and I am this oaf's mate. I apologize for our rudeness." I got the feeling that she was referring to Vegeta somehow more than herself. I decided to treat her with respect as well. Maybe she could help me get out of sparring with (being killed by) Vegeta. Plus, compliments couldn't hurt, "No apologies necessary. My name is Kaji, dear lady. I presume you are a genius from your experimenting, as well as being incredibly beautiful? Vegeta is a very lucky man." A little thick, but true. Besides, I had no experience with complimenting women.

.  
  
Next to me Vegeta's smirk replaced most of his glare, while Bulma smiled. "Yes, I am a genius. I own and operate most of Capsule Corp and am responsible for most of earth's current technology." I was surprised, I knew she had invented a lot, but most of the technology on earth? Her smile increased at my look of surprise. "Oh, I didn't invent everything! Though I improve on anything I don't. Mostly I improve on what we have or adapt the alien technology we acquire for our own use." She dissembled. Though that still was incredibly impressive. I vowed to learn as much from her as I could, both because it would be awesome in itself and because if I ever returned to my dimension It would prove invaluable.

.  
  
"Stop bragging Woman! There are more important things at hand. A sayajin suddenly appears on earth and all you can think of is boosting your already inflated ego.", Vegeta cut in. "My ego isn't half as big as your own Vegeta! And at least mine is justified!", she snapped back before turning back to me once more. "So how did you get here?", "If we knew that Woman, I wouldn't have brought him to you!", he cut in again. Bulma growled and shot a death glare of her own at her mate. "Out!", Bulma angrily ordered, "There is no way I am going to get anything done with you here. Go eat or something!" He hmfed and stomped out of the lab muttering about demanding Onnas.

.

**(I use Japanese words like they were english unless I specifically say otherwise)**

.  
Meanwhile, her lab assistant had ignored the situation and had taken care of putting their experiment away. He had worked with Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs long enough to see that they wouldn't be getting anything else done today. Then, after Vegeta left, he quietly slipped out of the room. He would let the staff know that they had another guest before heading home himself.

.  
  
"Baka," Bulma muttered after her husband. "So you have no idea how you got here? Why don't you tell me all you can remember before you found yourself on our world?", she suggested. Great the moment of truth. "Ah Bulma, do you have a soundproof room we could talk in? It's somewhat embarrassing." hopefully that way no sayajins with super hearing could listen in. I wanted as few people knowing my secrets as possible. Especially because of how weird they were. "Of course, and I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to." she promised and smiled. Then she led me out the door and down a few halls to a small inner chamber. She shut the door behind me and I instantly noticed the silence.

.  
  
The reprieve from sound was welcome, until then I hadn't noticed how sensitive my hearing had really become. I sighed and she gave me a knowing smile. We sat down opposite each other at a table in the center of the room. I struggled to think where to start. "Before I begin, I ask that no matter what I tell you, you will try not to freak out and not interrupt me. I am going to have a hard time explaining as it is." "Of course, I promise." she easily replied. Taking a deep breath I thought, here goes everything, before plunging into a brief summary of my past.

.  
"Well, first off I have to tell you that I am not what I seem, physically. Where I'm from there are no sayajins, to our knowledge there are no other aliens either. My world has never had contact with any life from other worlds. That is something that everyone only dreams about. They make movies, cartoons, books, TV shows you name it, but it's all fantasy." Ok that was simple enough, now things get harder, "One cartoon frequently on TV and loved by billions is a show called Dragonball Z." Bulma sat up straighter in her seat and looked like she wanted to interrupt, so I plowed on before she could, "On that show the big dilemmas of you and your friends lives are portrayed up to a point." Her eyes widened.

.  
  
"The sayajin saga where Radditz comes to earth to the first encounter with Vegeta.", her jaw dropped a bit, "The Namek saga from where you left earth to where Goku went Super and defeated Freeza," her jaw dropped more "The Cell saga from when future Trunks warning to him returning home after being wished back," she stared at me. I paused and gestured to her mouth, her jaw looked like it would come off anytime now. She closed it with an audible snap. "And finally the Buu saga from the time of the tournament to the finishing blow in the other-world. Also, that evil Buu was reborn as Ubb, but after that the series finished as far as I know. With me so far?", I asked. She mutely nodded so I continued.

.  
  
"I was hospitalized right after the season finally. If there was more I missed it. I'll come back to that in a minute. First, I should tell you a bit about me before that.", now for the first big revelation, "I am a person of fairly good morals, but I was seen as _immoral _for certain reasons. You see, I was not only attracted by members of the opposite sex, but also of my own. Is that seen as immoral here?", I had to ask. "Well, it's somewhat frowned upon, but not unacceptable. I mean, as long as there is love in a relationship that's all that matters.", she managed to reply. She still seemed stuck on the idea that her world was a popular TV cartoon series. Her answer relieved me of some of my worries.

.  
  
Now for the Big surprise, "Bulma, that's not all. I was not originally…that is, this isn't what my real body is like.", _man this was so hard_. I didn't want to just blurt it out. "Well if there are no sayajins then there are no crossbreeds, so I figured that it wasn't.", she replied. "That isn't exactly what I meant, you see… I wasn't male.", She just stared. _Oh hell, now she's really going to think I'm a freak_, "I mean, when I woke up I was freaked out! I was healthy, male, not human and in the middle of no where! I would have panicked, but it was just too weird to really believe. I guess I still haven't grasped it yet, but please don't freak I don't know if I could handle it.", I babbled and begged.

.  
  
"First off, what do you mean healthy? You mentioned being hospitalized.", she asked calmly, apparently she was not immune to my anxious looks pleading for understanding. "Well," I forced myself to calm down, "I was heading home from a job interview one afternoon, it was winter and the roads were really iced. It wasn't too far and I didn't trust my beat up little car to handle it so I had walked." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "There was this kid crossing the street at a stop sign and a truck coming up to it too fast. It slammed on it's brakes, but it hit a patch of black ice. I could tell it wouldn't stop in time so I dropped everything and ran as hard as I could for the kid." I had to pause again, it was hard remembering this.

.  
  
"I don't remember exactly what happened, except that I pushed the kid clear in time. I got hit instead, they tell me. Most every bone was broken, I lost almost too much blood, ligaments torn and lacerations galore. Internal bleeding gave me complications and one of my lungs was punctured by a rib. Head injuries kept me in a coma for three weeks. There was more, but I can't remember exactly what. I just know that the last few months were hell." She placed a consoling hand on my arm, but thankfully kept silent. _God, even though I am free of it, the pain still haunts me_. Worse was the feeling of helplessness I had endured.

.  
  
"Thanks. I had no family and the few friends I had made had moved away after high school. The only ones who I saw were the doctors and nurses. Once a senile old lady in a wheelchair came and chatted before she was found and taken back to her room.", I sighed, _the loneliness had almost been worse than the helplessness. Almost_. "Truthfully, whatever brought me here was a blessing". I waited for a response and prayed it would be one that was understanding. I had bared my soul and left it open to attack.

.  
  
"It must have been horrible. I have always had somebody, even if they were not there with me. I'm sorry, I can't say that I know what your going through, but I can say that you have a friend now. I may not know you too well, but I can tell that you are a good person. Fairly strong too, I don't know if I would have been able to handle what you have and are going through.", she said earnestly. _She wouldn't have been able to handle it? Bulma, the woman who braved so much, who traveled to Namek, married Vegeta, who had at least two demi-sayajins, and has dealt with the same horrors as the Z team….Bulma thinks I am strong? She wants to be my friend?_ Just thinking that I wasn't alone helped, but knowing that Bulma thought I was strong made me feel that I _was_ strong.

.  
  
I sat up straighter in my chair._ I wasn't rejected, she cared, I can do this._ "Bulma, all this has been hard for you to grasp, I know, but I don't think anyone else could. I can hardly grasp some of it. I was wondering, do you think we can come up with something believable to tell them instead? I'm not really comfortable with the idea of everyone…knowing my secrets as it were." Praying that she would understand I continued, "I would like to stay here, in this world. Telling everyone else would really complicate and maybe ruin some things for me. I don't know if I really want to stay male, but I know I have always dreamed of being sayajin. At least to be as strong and healthy physically as one. Please, I…I would really appreciate it if you helped me."

.  
  
She considered carefully, "It would probably be better off for everyone if the whole female-male aspect never came to light, at least until you decide what you truly want to be. I suppose I could help you whip up a believable outline, but you will have to take care of most of it. Remember, if you slip up and contradict yourself you'll be in it deep! As long as you are careful it should work." I could see the wheels in her head working already. I felt so relieved, she was with me on this. Alone I didn't think it would work, but with her on my side I had a pretty good chance. A good chance at pulling off the plausible past story and a good chance of making it in my dream world.

.

.

* * *

**Ooooh! Another chapie up already!!! More still to come! Please Review! Please Review! Please? Review!!!**

.


	3. New developements and Bulma's wrath

* * *

**Hallo! Dis is me again! Me who loves Reviews. Me who is putting this up and more soon, but not now. **

**I don't owns any DBZ, Anime, Cartoons or nuthin. **

**I only owns my own peoples: Kaji, Soukai, Xzera and some new peoples like Kika, Maserao, Nigou and Sanga (Mates).**

**.**

* * *

. 

The story of my past that Bulma and I came up with was actually mostly the truth, surprisingly. The only differences were minimal: I was originally a human man, I only had a twin sister for family (in case I changed my sex with the Dragonballs I could pretend to be her switching places with me), I had no one else except a girlfriend (I told her about my conversation with the girls), we kept the whole car accident thing the same and that was pretty much it. "The simpler we keep things, the easier it will be to remember and pull it off.", she said.

.  
  
She also filled me in on some of what happened after the Buu saga. [1] There were some differences from the TV show that I like. For starters, in this world Goku came back after the Cell saga and stayed. He and Chi-Chi had a daughter two years after Goten named Kika. Kika was now twenty two, married, and had a daughter already. Bulma and Vegeta also had another son one year after having Bra, they named him Masurao . Speaking of other children, Gohan and Videl had five other children after Pan! That's nothing on Krillin and 18 who had seven children, six after Marron and all named after colors!

.  
  
Trunks and Goten had gotten married to/ mated with the same woman who is named Soukai and is the ruler of a small empire she founded when she was only fourteen. _**Wow**_. They now ruled it together (her still the main leader) as Empress and Consorts. Combine that with having three kids (so far) and I am totally impressed. They visit one month out of the year and apparently just began their current one. [2] Bulma promised me I could see them later on (I love kids). I offered to "baby-sit" any kids needing watched and she got a strange gleam in her eyes that said "I'll hold you to it so your going to regret it."

.  
  
Another group of hybrids came to earth when Soukai first visited and stayed officially as her liaisons to the empire. Unofficially they just wanted to settle down and raise their family. Naigou and Sanga were both half Sayajin and half different alien species. They currently had four children, I had already met their second child and eldest daughter Xzera. I wondered if the rest of her family was like her and whether I really wanted to risk meeting them.

.  
  
Anyway, our talk could have gone on and on if my stomach hadn't complained. I suddenly felt weak and very hungry. Bulma laughed and got up "Oh wow, look at the time, we've been chatting for four hours! It's just about Lunch time. I can't believe your sayajin stomach lasted that long!", she teased. Said stomach decided to protest again at that. I was so embarrassed! "Don't worry, I'm used to it dear.", she assured me, "You, however, are not used to a sayajin appetite so I am not going to subject you to eating with the others. You can eat with me after the others get done with their "meal" if you think you can last that long. I'll get you set up in a guest room and send up a snack to hold you until then."

.  
  
Bulma led me back through the maze of corridors to the labs entrance. There she paused and turned to ask me a question, but as she opened her mouth I sensed energy come streaking towards us from the sky. Instinctually I grabbed her and phased back into the building, using my Ki to protect us from the intense speed of the maneuver. Moments later there was an explosion where we would have been. I released Bulma and we coughed because of all the dust and debris. As the rubble settled the dust cleared we were able to get our voices back.

.  
  
"Tha(cough), thank you Kaji. Oooh when I get my hands on whoever did that there won't be enough left of them to fill a…a teacup!", she growled. I raised an eyebrow at her: a teacup? She glared back at me and I could see how even Vegeta could be intimidated, "Well, I was nearly killed! It's a bit hard to come up with a suitable threat after that!", she snapped back. "Even though you have had so much practice at it?", I teased. That made her pause, then the glare disappeared and she laughed. "I suppose your right, I should be more skilled at it by now.", she sighed, "Come on we'll go out the side door."

.  
  
By the time we made it outside, she was in much better spirits. On the way to the house she paused and looked around a moment before turning to me, "You don't sense anything coming this time do you? I still have a question for you.", I shook my head no. "Good because I don't want to interrupted this time. I was wondering, if they don't use Ki where you come from, and you yourself didn't know how, how did you fly here?", she asked. "Well, once I figured out what I was and where, I figured :why not try? So I did." I shrugged, "I guess it was instinctual." She hmmmed, "Well, what about when you saved me?". I shrugged again, "Same thing, I just did it. I knew moving so fast would hurt you otherwise. I don't exactly know how I knew I could even move so fast."

.  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful, but didn't comment again. When we reached the main "house" she steered me through it's side door and up the stairs instead of towards the kitchen-dining hall area where I could hear others already eating their lunch. My stomach complained again and I mentally told it to hush, it would get food soon enough. It actually subsided, like it understood! I was so distracted I almost bumped into Bulma as she stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. "This will be your suite, this wing is all guest rooms. The only ones besides you currently living in it are Trunks, Goten, and their mate and children. They are in the first suite down the hall next to the stairs. Sometimes friends and family stay overnight or on some weekends, especially when Trunks and them visit, but you should be left alone down here."

.  
  
Stepping into the "suite" was like stepping into a five star hotel's best rooms or maybe a penthouse! The first room you stepped into was the main living room, it was at least fifty feet on each side! The furniture broke up the space into smaller sections, but it was still massive. French doors opened up on the far wall to a balcony. Two window seats on either side of the doors let lots of light in. To the right in the far corner was the door to the master bedroom. It also had French doors leading out to the balcony. On the near right was a smaller bedroom, both bedrooms had their own bathrooms! To say I was overwhelmed would have been an understatement! I was so surprised and awed that I even forgot my hunger, for about a minute anyway. Bulma seemed amused at my awe. She had grown up with such luxury and was used to it. "Well, I'll leave you to explore and freshen up. I'll send up that snack then come and get you once the dining hall is clear. Besides, I have some serious ranting to do downstairs.", she smiled sweetly, which turned more devious and vicious looking by the second. I suppressed my instinct to cringe since I knew I wasn't the one warranting that look. Suddenly I felt pity for whoever had done that Ki attack.

.  
  
After she left I decided to clean up like she suggested, I was fairly dusty from the explosion. Making my way to the master bath, I took the time to revel in my surroundings. Yes, what ever brought me here truly was a blessing. A quick rinse with a washcloth, hair brushing, and use of the facilities later (having a tail was weird though, and I just tried not to think when using the other appendage), I was feeling much better. Even better was knowing that Bulma's threatened "rant", I could faintly hear from downstairs, was not directed at me.

.

* * *

**Chappie done so soon? Not yet!!!**

* * *

.  
  
As Bulma shut the door to Kaji's new home, she smiled. Her strange new friend's delight at the suite was adorable. _Thank Kami she, no he, was there today_, she thought. _If I had been working on my own and had left the lab, I wouldn't be alive right now!_ She began working herself back into the fuming state she had been in earlier before Kaji had distracted her. She growled quietly. _Whoever had been careless enough to fling that much power about so wildly was going to wish that attack had hit them shortly_. 

.  
  
Moments after she entered the dining hall all attention was drawn to her as her obvious fury radiated from her aura. She slowly glared about the room and stared at each individual there. Everyone cringed to some degree, even if they knew they weren't the guilty party. Though Vegeta only flinched slightly. They knew that a silent self-contained Bulma was much worse than a loud and screeching one. Even Soukai, _the Empress_, was intimidated slightly, though she barely showed it. Thankfully the children ate earlier than the adults and had already gone out to play or were being watched elsewhere.

.  
  
Slowly and with venom in her voice Bulma asked a single question: "Who is responsible for the blast that hit my labs?". She speared each and everyone with a cold look in turn. As her attention rested on them, they either shook their heads or murmured in denial. Until her gaze fell upon Vegeta. He made a noncommittal grunt. Her eyes narrowed. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Everyone else in the room saw the calm before the storm and took that fraction of a second to flee using their super speed. This was a _serious_ indication of trouble since their meal was only half finished.

.  
  
Bulma let loose with a screeching tirade along the lines of: "how the hell could you be so irresponsible" and "I could have died you stupid Jerk!" As Bulma drew breath to continue her verbal assault Vegeta abruptly rose and was suddenly in front of her. "Do you think I would let anything harm you Bulma?", he said quietly. "Do you think that I could let harm come to you?", he touched the side of her face gently. This effectively let the steam out of her tirade. "What do you mean?", she was confused. _Did he mean that the it was intentional?_ "I mean, Woman, that I was in full control of that blast. Had the boy not saved you, from lack of ability or desire, I would have been able to deflect it before it touched you.", he clarified. "It was a test and the boy barely passed."

.  
  
If she had been capable, Bulma's eyes would have turned glowing red. "It was a…You stupid asshole!!! What the hell did you think you were doing?!? You scared the freaking daylights out of me! You demolished a huge section of my labs and destroyed the work of three weeks! There probably will be toxic repercussions and a hell of a cleanup to take care of this afternoon! I'll have to-", she was cut off as Vegeta's mouth covered her own in a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but kiss him back. Still she didn't loose an ounce of her fury. That being the thing that really turned him on. After all the years as mates and she could still fill his world with excitement and passion.

.  
  
The clean up was easily handled by some employees who were used to such things and took care of it themselves. It was a good thing too because Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs was indisposed for the rest of that day. She did manage to send up Kaji's snack and set the kitchen to make him a meal before she became too distracted to worry about such things. Those who had fled cautiously re-entered the dining hall once signs of the conflict dissipated. Soukai was the first to speak, "You know, if I could learn to do that…", she trailed off. Trunks turned to her and asked, "Do what? Terrify anyone with a glance or manage to stand up to such a look and turn it around like that?". She merely looked at him with a small smirk and raised eyebrow. "Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know.", he answered himself before sitting down and digging into his meal once again.

.

* * *

. 

**Yayyy!!!!! Again. **

**Sorry so short, but that's all I have for the time being. Don't worry, be happy. More be on da way. I gonna work hard and meby get it up within a week. Meby fasta if ya give me incentive. Eh? (whispers: Review!).**

**Oh, and Me actsing wierd 'cause of hyper of sugar, tierd, and low tolerence of alchy-hal. (giggles) I only hads a three wine coolers and a one shot! Then with the candy and the up so long a bit makes Me silly. **

**LOVES YOU!!!!**

**(logs out just before passes out)**

**.**

.

.

.


	4. Kaji's new look and first feast,er,meal

* * *

**You want it? You got it! Just a warning, this is mostly a filler chapter, but it's necessary. I'm working really hard to put up/ make more so don't loose hope! **

**I want to thank all my reviewers and say that for those who left signed ones: I checked out and reviewed some of your stuff (ladybugg and Trutega) and thanks to goldfighter and Donovan for thier demands and support. **

**Right. Now for the dreaded and depressing disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any money making animated anything. I only own my own charecters: Kaji, Soukai, Kika, Masurao, Naigou and Sanga. **

**Oh, and I own nothing pertaining to Star Wars either.**

* * *

**Side note: I got those names by looking up a Japanese-English engine. Here are the meanings I got from it-**

**Kaji- fire/conflagration**

**Soukai- this world's sudden changes**

**Kika- actually made this up, if it has meaning I'll put it up later.**

**Masurao- hero/gentleman/warrior/manly person**

**Naigou- tough at heart**

**Sanga- mountains and rivers/natural surroundings**

**

* * *

. **

****

About one half hour after eating my "snack" there was a buzz at the door. Assuming that it was Bulma come to pick me up, I waltzed over to the door with a smile. After opening it I blinked. That's all I could do. There before me, hovering, was a weird mutation of R2D2. It was like he'd had a growth spurt straight up! About five feet tall and only two feet wide. Added on to that was the fact it had no legs. What with the hovering and all I assumed it didn't need them. It did, however, have two strange blue rings around it. One at the base about two inches from the bottom and another around it's midsection. It was actually freaky how similar the domed top section matched R2.

.  
  
After a few moments of contemplating it's design, the 'bot spoke up. Another difference between it and R2: "Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs sends her apologies, something urgent came up that she had to deal with." _I'll bet_, I smirked. Since the 'bot brought it up, I noticed that both her and Vegeta's energy signatures were close together and fluctuating. _I guess all those fan fictions I've read about their passionate love life is true. Even though they're grandparents…ewww. Don't want to go there! _Trying hard to erase the thought from my mind I managed to turn my attention back to the 'bot, realizing it had been trying to gain my attention.

.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?", I inquired. "As stated before, Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs has instructed me to give you these clothes. She said that you would feel more comfortable out of armor and in local garments." For the first time I noticed that a wide panel just above the middle blue ring had opened revealing a shallow drawer like container. Within it were some carefully folded clothes. Reaching out I picked them up and the drawer slid back in as another one just above it opened to reveal a pair of large sneakers. _Wow, I didn't know my feet were that big!_ Looking down after grabbing my shoes confirmed it. "I will wait here while you change, please be swift your meal is waiting.", it advised.

.  
  
At the mention of food my stomach once again spoke up: "This time I'm not shutting up until I am stuffed to the brim got it?!? I've been more than patient, so hurry up!!!" was the general message I got from the cramping pains and loud rumbles that were probably audible all the way in the kitchen. Cranky, painful gut or no, I was going to take my time changing. Closing the door on the 'bot I strode over to the small bedroom on the right since it was closer. Shutting the door and tossing the clothes on the bed, I began to strip. First the bulky white armor. Setting it down on the floor I sighed. _I thought sayajin armor was supposed to be light and form fitting! But nooo, I have to have heavy and itchy stuff. Whatever, I'll deal with it later._ Now for the spandex stuff. Since my suit of armor was a full body one, I had expected the spandex to be the same, but as I had found out earlier in the bathroom while freshening up, it was in fact a two-piece. Off came the shirt-top piece first. Tossing it aside I next removed the lower pants-piece. Another thing I discovered earlier: even though it doesn't look like it's possible, there was actually another layer. Briefs, sort of. The skin tight fabric was so thin and sheer that I had feared to touch it lest it rip. I quickly got over that when the urge to relieve myself became overwhelming. It's amazing how quick your mind gets over things when your body gets demanding. Well, anyway, off came the under things. Deciding on a super speed shower at the last minute, I grabbed the change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

.  
  
Ignoring the huge mirror along the wall above the sinks counter I quickly hopped into the shower stall next to the Jacuzzi-bath. Even with all that hair, a tail, and ignoring of the male parts, it was the quickest shower of my life. Five minutes!!! I stepped out of the stall and, grinning, decided to dry myself with my ki like I'd read about. A short burst later and I was dry down to my roots (hair roots). _Cool!!! That was both easy and convenient_. Looking at the clothes I saw there was both a pair of boxers and one of briefs to choose from, "Hmmmm." _While boxers give freedom…I'm still wierding out about those parts. I don't want to be reminded of them every step I take. I'll go with the briefs. At least for now_. You know, you'd think ignoring a part of your body would be hard, but it wasn't surprisingly. I mean, how often do you think about your nether regions everyday?

.  
  
In no time at all I was dressed and ready, shoes and all. I finally was able to look at myself in the mirror. _Whoa! I can't believe how hot I am!_ I wasn't all bragging or anything, just appreciative. Now I know why the girls were all checking me out. I had a thick, spiky, bright scarlet mane of hair about six inches long (from root to tip), a studly and well muscled physique, and a handsome face that would have made _me_ swoon if I'd still been a girl. The clothes I was now wearing now also accentuated my looks. Besides the white sneakers with red accents I wore khaki slacks with a brown belt and scarlet t-shirt that matched my hair that was just tight enough to reveal my muscles. _Sweet_.

.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by a particularly painful hunger cramp and intense wave of weakness. _Guess I'd better hurry up before I pass out_. Striding out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and over to the main door to the hall, I couldn't keep the happy grin off my face. I looked hot, I felt awesome (minus the hunger pains), and I was in a world where quite literally anything could happen. I felt like I could take on anyone and anything and come out the winner. Unbeknownst to me, soon my sentiments would be put to the test.

.  
  
Once again as I opened the door, ten minutes after I had last shut it, I was met with the floating 'bot's cheerful image and voice, "If you are ready I will lead you to the dining hall now, please follow me.", it chirped out before it turned to lead me to my lunch. The cleaning 'bots must have already taken care of the remains of the previous meal, for all signs of the sayajin hoard that had recently occupied the area were gone. Now there was only a small feast at one end of large table. My eyes nearly popped out! I knew sayajins ate a lot, but the smorgasbord laid out before me was ridiculous! There was enough there to feed at least ten or fifteen humans! Maybe more!

.  
  
As soon as the delicious aromas touched my senses my stomach chose to speak up and remind me that only ten sandwiches, three tubs of cottage cheese and a few dozen assorted fruits and beverages had kept me alive this long, but now it was time to get serious. I grinned realizing that I could ,scratch that, _would_ have to eat tons of food everyday, _and I won't get fat! I am definitely liking it here. _With one last appreciative chuckle I settled down to business.

.  
  
The strangest, yet one of the delightful things about being a sayajin was being able to savor and enjoy vast quantities of food while seeming to scarf it. It apparently only took me thirty minutes to finish, but to me it seemed like I had all the time in the world. After an eternity of enjoyment, I finally finished the spread before me and was slightly surprised at _barely_ being full. _You'd think I'd feel stuffed!_ I mean, I had eaten at least four chickens; three gallons of soup; five entrees with fishes at least three feet long and thirty or so pounds each; sixteen or so bowls of different noodles and rice's; eight crabs that were about a foot or more across not including the legs; four plates of sushi (which turned out not to be as bad as I thought they'd be); plates and plates of egg-rolls, pot stickers, and dumplings of all sorts; and I drank at least thirteen glasses of drinks that I wont list all of right now.

.  
  
Sighing in contentment, I leaned back in my chair with a smile. I took a few moments to really appreciate this new appetite of mine. As I was idly gazing about the dining hall I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. Not moving, I focused my ki senses on the area. I grinned at what I detected. _Trying to sneak by or up on me eh?_ My grin turned into a smirk. _Hmmm to let them get away with it or catch them…._

.

.

.

.

**How's my first real attempt at suspense? Who is trying to be sneaky? What will Kaji do? Ha ha ha ha!! Only the author knows for now! Mwa ha ha ha! Sigh. I needed that. Anyway, since my fans demand more I shall give you more. Probably within a day or two at most. **

**Because I love Reviews!!! Love, love, love, love, love!!! (hint-hint) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
